


The Things We Love

by Sweetsiwicki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sliiiiiight dom/sub stuff if you squint, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsiwicki/pseuds/Sweetsiwicki
Summary: Just smut, no plot. Andrew and Garrett love their time together.





	The Things We Love

**Author's Note:**

> I lied on my tumblr post, I’m not editing this lol I’m pretty confident in most of my fanfics. Enjoy my first attempt at smut!

Andrew and Garrett had something special, that no one really knew about yet. They hadn’t even told Shane or Ryland, and they planned to keep it that way for a while. Because right now, the elation they felt while they kissed, held hands, had sex, spent the night together, was so so good. And knowing that it was theirs and theirs alone is what made it all the better.

And right now, the feeling was coursing through Andrew’s body as Garrett held him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Even if it was rough, Garrett always had a way of making it feel sweet and loving. It was like he poured his feelings into every touch of their lips.

Garrett broke them apart for a moment, eliciting a slight whine from Andrew. “Just taking your shirt off, baby.”

Andrew allowed him to do so, and he started undoing Garrett’s button up as they continued kissing. Garrett was running his hand through Andrew’s hair and over the back of his head, massaging slightly causing Andrew to moan quietly into Garrett’s mouth.

He let Andrew down and guided him over to the bed. As Andrew crawled on, Garrett gripped his hips and flipped him around so he fell onto his back.

“Aggressive today?” Andrew asked, a smile playing on his swollen lips.

“Just want you,” Garrett whispered huskily as he started pulling off Andrew’s track pants to reveal the lack of underwear. “Looks like you had the same thing in mind.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

He took a minute to soak in the sight of Garrett taking his own pants off, he looked like a dream in the dim golden glow of the sunset poking in through the blinds. His hair was messy from Andrew playing with it, and his broad shoulders were so nice to look at. The way the muscles around them moved was mesmerizing and Andrew swore he could place kisses on them forever.

“Whatcha staring at?” Garrett teased, climbing back over Andrew and grinning down.

“You’re beautiful,” Andrew said honestly, smiling back at him softly.

“So are you.”

Garrett sunk down and went for Andrew’s neck, placing feather soft kisses on it. He worked his way down, planting kisses on his chest over his freckles and then over his stomach. He stopped by his hips to gently nip at the bones that jutted out of his body, making Andrew squirm with anticipation. Garrett finally reached his cock, and licked a stripe up the underside of the length. 

“Garretttttt...” Andrew whined, his fists clenching together.

“Patience.” He said it in such a firm tone, it made Andrew even harder than he already was. “Oh you like that?”

Andrew nodded, blushing and turning away a little.

“Look at me.”

Even harder.

He forced himself to look back at Garrett, who was kneeling over him and smirking.

Why did he have to do this to him?

“You will be patient, understand?”

Andrew froze for a moment, then had an idea. “Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Garrett knelt back down and slowly licked up Andrew’s cock again, deliberately driving Andrew crazy. After doing it two more times, Garrett finally got a strained moan out of Andrew and places his lips over the head. He flicked his tongue over the tip and Andrew’s hips forced themselves up at him. 

“Remember? Patience.”

He placed his lips back over the head, this time sinking lower to take more of him in. Andrew bit down on his hand and tried not to make sound. Garrett pulled himself up.

“Go ahead, I know you want to.” Garrett was giving him permission, and that was all he needed to let out a moan. After that Garrett gently nudged Andrew’s legs open. He sat up, reached to his bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept in the drawer. He spread a generous amount on his fingers, and went back down by Andrew’s cock.

“Ready?”

“You know I am.”

Garrett smiled at that, and placed one finger at Andrew’s entrance. He felt Andrew try and relax around his finger as he slowly pushed it in, and as he went further he wrapped his lips back around Andrew. He worked at a steady pace, waiting for Andrew to get used to the one finger before adding a second.

This was always Garrett’s favorite part. He got to be slow, precise, messy, make his boyfriend feel good in two spots, and now he got to boss Andrew around a little if he wanted. He loved that, he didn’t know Andrew had a bit of a submissive side. He was definitely gonna have to take advantage of that during their time alone.

Garrett’s lips were wet and working on Andrew’s dick as he finally inserted his third finger in him. He heard Andrew moan loudly at the action, and forced his fingers in a bit deeper as he pulled off him to look at his lover.

Andrew was sprawled out on the bed, face turned to the right with two fingers in between his teeth and a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Garrett... need you,” Andrew panted out, removing his hand from his mouth.

“I know baby,” Garrett soothed, reaching over to grab a condom and the lube again. He slipped the condom on easily, stroking himself up with lube to slide in better. 

Correction, this was his favorite part. Andrew was always so tight and warm and soft. The first thrust into him was always his favorite for the same reasons. Slow, precise, messy, made his boyfriend feel good once the pain subsided.

He lined himself up in front of Andrew, and slowly pushed himself in. Andrew reached up and fumbled around for Garrett’s hand. Garrett gives it to him to hold and squeeze.

“Remember, relax,” Garrett said, stopping halfway in.

Andrew nodded, pain flashing across his face. Garrett always felt slightly bad that this was his favorite part, because he didn’t like seeing his best friend in pain.

He slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, letting Andrew take a minute to adjust and get used to the feeling.

“Okay,” Andrew breathed out, nodding.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Garrett leaned down and kisses Andrew’s sweaty forehead, secretly enjoying the salty taste on his lips as he licked them after. He pulled backwards slowly, then pushed back in, winning him a slightly pained moan from the breathy red head in front of him. 

After a moment, they finally gained a synced up rhythm and moved together. Garrett dropped himself down towards Andrew’s body to lean down and kiss his neck. He secretly wanted to taste him more, playing off the open mouth kisses as just that while he thrust himself into Andrew.

Andrew was just moaning and purely enjoying himself the whole time. He loved how full he felt with Garrett in him, he loved how his lips felt on his neck and collarbones while he felt Garrett hit the most sensitive spot in his body.

Garrett reached down to Andrew’s cock and started stroking him. Andrew’s moans grew louder as Garrett grunted softly with every thrust into the smaller man.

“Garrett, I’m gonna...” his voice drifted off into a moan as he came, spilling over onto Garrett’s hand.

Without thinking, Garrett lifted his hand to his mouth to taste Andrew and as he did, he felt himself release inside of Andrew.

“That was dope,” Andrew sighed, smiling and wincing as Garrett pulled out of him.

“Dope, huh? Been in Jake Paul’s mind for too long?” Garrett joked as he took off the condom, tied it off, and trashed it.

“Honestly? Yes.”

They both laughed as Garrett went over to the bathroom to get a towel. He tossed it over to Andrew and walked over to the kitchen to get them a glass of ice water.

“Here you go, love.” Garrett handed Andrew the water as he finished wiping his stomach down.

“Thank you.” Andrew smiled back, he genuinely loved the after moments where Garrett took care of him. He took a big gulp of water, then handed it off to Garrett who did the same.

He crawled back into bed, wrapping an arm around Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend’s arm and shoulder. They were both a little sweaty still, but Andrew didn’t mind breathing it for a few more minutes while he enjoyed his favorite company.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Sweetsiwicki.tumblr.com


End file.
